Sister Lucia's fortress
Sister Lucia's fortress is the interior of the wicked Roman Catholic nun named Sister Lucia (Lauren Landa), which serves as her own secret hideout and hidden citadel. It was originally located in Venice, Italy in Certain Magical Index, but it was somehow moved to Genoa after Sister Lucia, along with her two companions Sister Angeline (Kristin Sutton) and Sister Agnes Sanctis were kidnapped by Vento (Kara Edwards) and her men. Most importantly, there is also a bunch of Roman Catholic nuns on the backgrounds watching the fight. Overview Unlike from the previous series, this battle arena has a Roman Catholic church-like appearance with a display containing the weaponry of Sister Agnes Sanctics (Alex Moore), and a separate, interactive stand for her giant lotus wand. On the opposite side of the room is a stairway leading up and a view to the Genoa downtown outside. In the center of the room is a giant fish tank filled with a venomous lion fish. Interactions Unlike from the previous series, Sister Lucia's fortress features 19 battle arena interactions. From farthest left to right, they are: *Sister Agnes Sanctis' giant lotus wand/staff that can be used to strike the opponent by the head with it. *Prince Hans' sword that can be used to slash the opponent with it. *Kyoko Sakura's spear, which can be used to stab the opponent by the throat with it. *Sayaka Miki's sword, which can be used to slash the opponent with it. *Homura Akemi's shield, which can be thrown at the opponent with it, thus giving them a head injury. *Theodore Seville's iconic green electric guitar that can be used to smash the opponent by the head with it like a pumpkin, thus cracking his/her skull. *An Italian rapier that can be used to slash the opponent with it. *A yellow bass guitar that can be used to bash the opponent by the head with it like a watermelon, thus breaking his/her skull. *A parasol that can be used to bash the opponent with it. *A lit candle stand that can be used to strike the opponent with it, thus setting them on fire. *A purple electric bass guitar that can be used to hit the opponent by the head with it, which breaking his/her skull *A cutlass that can be used to slash the opponent with it. *A mace that can be used to hit the opponent by the skull with it. *A battleaxe that can be used to strike the opponent by the head with it. *A pitchfork that can be used to stab the opponent by the throat with it. *A pickax that can be used to hit the opponent by the forehead with it. *A glass jar containing a tarantula, which can be thrown at the opponent by the face. *A Japanese spear, which can be used to stab the opponent by the throat with it. *A claw hammer that can be used to smash the opponent by the head with it like a pumpkin. Category:Locations Category:Puella Magis